


Love Yourself

by restlesswritings



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Post-Breaking Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Leah has a conversation with Sue.





	Love Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some point after _Breaking Dawn_. Written for Amber's Attic at the [Hogwarts](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Hogwarts-School-of-Witchcraft-Wizardry-Challenges-Assignments/157448/) Writing Club ( _Black Canary: Write about a mother and her child_ ).

Leah was sitting on the couch in her living room. She had the TV on, but wasn’t paying attention to it. She was so lost in her thoughts that it took her a few seconds to realize her mother was speaking to her. “What?” she asked.

Sue raised her eyebrows. “I asked if you were really watching an infomercial for life insurance” she said.

Leah shook her head. “Put on whatever you want” she said, handing her mother the remote.

To Leah’s surprise, Sue turned off the TV instead. “Why don’t you tell me what is on your mind?” she asked.

Leah sighed. Sometimes she hated how her mother was able to tell if something was bothering her just by looking at her. After a moment, she said “I feel like a freak.”

Sue frowned. “Is this a werewolf thing?” she asked. “Because I’ve told you before, being special doesn’t make you a freak.”

“But I don’t want to be special” said Leah, her voice cracking. She was trying not to cry. “I just want someone to love me.” She still hadn’t imprinted. She was starting to think she never would, and would instead spend the rest of her life loving someone who didn’t love her back.

Sue wrapped her arms around Leah. “You will find happiness Leah” she said in a reassuring voice. “Probably when you least expect it.”

“What would you know about it?” asked Leah. Her mother had been lucky enough to find someone who loved her back.

“Trust me” said Sue. “After your father died, I thought I would never be happy again.”

Leah felt a wave of guilt. She hadn’t chosen to become a werewolf, but her shifting had been what drove her father to have a heart attack. If she wasn’t a freak, maybe her dad would still be alive.

“But I carried on, because I had you and your brother to take care of” continued Sue. “And eventually I fell in love again.”

Leah sighed again. “But what if that never happens to me?” There had never been a female werewolf before. What if it was literally impossible for her to imprint?

“It will” said Sue. “In the meantime, learn to love yourself.”

Leah resisted the urge to roll her eyes. That was such typical mom advice. But she knew her mother was right. Leah still struggled with accepting that she would always be different, both from humans and from the rest of the wolves.

“Come on” said Sue after a moment. “The brownies should be cool enough to eat by now and I’ve got ice cream in the freezer.”

Leah smiled. If there was one thing she and her mother agreed on, it was that brownies and ice cream made everything okay.


End file.
